


Code Name: Lovebirds

by Jassanja



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunion, Yuleporn, casefic, caseporn, girl on top, sexy cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: “It’s not so bad to play my girl for the day, isn’t it?”Deb wasn’t so sure. She looked to where some other female cops were playing beach volleyball. This morning she would have given anything to be part of their detail. Now she started to enjoy her role on Quinns side. Perhaps a bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sempra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempra/gifts).



"Hey Sexy, you come here often? "  
Deb could just suppress flinching away as Quinns arm sneaked around her waist. “Don’t do that!” she hissed, but he ignored her and instead of moving his arm away he positioned his hand flat on her ass and gave it a squeeze. This time she did flinch.  
She hadn’t seen him, which was a good thing as they were supposed to blend in with the crow at the beach. She just hoped the serial killer they were observing would never manage to sneak up on her like that.  
“You’re enjoying this way too much!” she whispered.  
He just winked at her. “Got to take the advantage of the job when you get the chance,” he pointed out.  
She sighted but knew that she would better play along instead of making a scene. They were so close to catching the bastard who had killed multiple women in the past week.  
Deb had hoped that her days of dressing up in skimpy shorts and a bikini top where over, but here she was dressed once more like that. Just for once pretending to be a beach bunny instead of a street hooker.  
She wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that she was partnered up with Quinn for this gig once more. They’d broken up a year ago, after his failed proposal, and now here they were, pretending to be lovers.  
She turned to face him, avoiding to look into his face, just to realise that looking at other parts of him wasn’t much help either.  
He was dressed in a blue and white checkered shirt, that he’d left open over his otherwise naked chest. Sweat glistening in the lines between the defined muscles.  
His hand, still on her backside, pulled her closer to him and she stumbled a bit forward. She only managed to avoid crashing into him by bringing her hand up to his pecs.  
He chuckled, his mouth now close to her ear, tickling her in a pleasant way as he spoke. “Perhaps we should kiss now. Just to make it look more like a random hook up!”  
She pinched his nipples, a good deal harder than she knew he liked. “Behave!” she muttered. “This is an undercover observation, not a reunion!”  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind to reunite under the covers!”  
She wanted to push herself away, perhaps slap him, but as he saw the anger in her eyes, he gripped her harder.  
“Don’t blow it, Deb!” His voice had lost the cheeky playfulness.  
She steeled herself, reminded herself of the bloody pictures on the wall in the office. She could do this. For the sake of all those murdered girls, she could pretend to enjoy being close to Quinn.  
So she put a fake smile back to her lips and fluttered her eye lashes at her ex. “You still got visual on the perp!” she asked, while putting her hands up around Quinn’s neck.  
“Yep, he’s still by the bench!”  
His hands on her stopped her hurried attempt to turn around. She really hated that being so close to Quinn again made her act like a rookie all over again.  
“Let’s turn slowly!” he instructed her and put his face closer to his. They weren’t kissing, just being close enough that bystanders would think they were, as he guided her around, so that they came to standing sideways to their suspect.  
The suspected serial killer was a good-looking guy in his late 30ies, and just now he was chatting with a woman about ten years younger. It was clear to see, that the breasts that filled out her bikini top to the limit weren’t natural.  
This was his preferred type of victim, as he liked to do unspeakable things to the silicone implants while the women were still alive.  
“Fuck, he’s looking our way.” Deb cursed as the suspect turned into their direction. Had they been starring at him too obviously?  
Before she could think up anything to look unsuspicious, Quinn was already acting. He’d leaned down and kissed her. On the mouth.  
In surprise, she opened her lips and he didn’t waste a moment to slip his tongue between them.  
She moaned and returned the kiss. She’d forgotten how good the annoying bastard tasted.  
And he annoyed her further by being the first to break the kiss.  
She was still starring at his mouth, while his attention had already wandered back to the perp.  
“He didn’t make us!” Quinn noted.  
Deb hurried to get her eyes back on the suspect. “Don’t do that again!” she hissed at Quinn, while leaning onto his shoulder.  
“Ah, come on, you enjoyed it!”  
“We’re on the clock!” She wasn’t sure who she was reminding, herself of Quinn.  
He chuckled again. “It’s not so bad to play my girl for the day, isn’t it?”  
Deb wasn’t so sure. She looked to where some other female cops were playing beach volleyball. This morning she would have given anything to be part of their detail. Now she started to enjoy her role on Quinns side. Perhaps a bit too much.  
She wouldn’t admit it of course, but she liked the way the tips of his fingers sent shivers down her spine, as they caressed over her back.  
It felt random and absent minded, but she was sure Quinn did it with intend, remembering how much she liked this.  
“He’s going back to the hotel! Alone!”  
Quinn grinned. “The same hotel where I just happened to have gotten a room a few hours ago. What a coincidence! Perhaps we should follow?”  
Now even Deb had to laugh. “No shit, Sherlock!”  
“How about I show my new acquaintance from the beach the lovely décor of said hotel room?” he offered. “I think all the women’s magazines would call it the shabby chick look.”  
“Yeah, I absolutely need to check that out. I may need decorating advice for my own apartment.”  
“Moved again?”  
“I fear so”  
They kept their arms around each other as they slowly followed their suspect to the hotel. Quinn’s hand once again wandering to Deb’s ass.  
“Quinn!” she warned as his hand dipped into the waistband of her shorts!  
“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Just an observation.” But he did place his hand back on the top of her clothing, but kept the grip on her backside.  
And she was very aware of it.  
Quinn made a point of pulling Deb into another kiss as they stood right in front of the hotel, making sure that they’ve been noted as a couple by the bored guy at the front desk as well as anyone walking by or looking out a window.  
“Let’s get a room!” he muttered after it was once again him, that broke the kiss first. Fuck!  
He pushed her into the lobby with the hand that had found a permanent resting place on her ass.  
She fought down the urge to curse at him, and turn her cry of “Quinn!” into a squeal instead.  
He grinned at her, then grabbed her hand in his and hurried her up into his room.  
Once the door closed behind he pushed Deb right up the wall in the small space between the entrance and the bathroom.  
This time he kissed her long and hard, pushing his full body against her. She moaned into the kiss and her hands found her way to caress over his shaven hair. How she had missed the prickly feeling.  
He nudged his knee between her legs. She didn’t waste any time to rub herself on the hard muscle of his thigh.  
His mouth wandered from her lips to her neck, teeth scraping along. She hissed in pleasure.  
“I missed you!” Quinn muttered against her skin, as his fingers pushed her bikini top to the side. His fingers found one of the hard nipples, rubbed and squeezed it.  
Bolts of arousal hit her deep in her stomach. And she jerked her hips harder against him, until one of her trusts found his hard cock.  
That was when rational thought found a way through the haze of her lust.  
They shouldn’t be doing this. Sure, there would be fantastic sex if she let them travel down that path further, but after that there would just be the old arguments, the complicated stuff.  
Also, they were still supposed to be working here!  
They really shouldn’t be doing this.  
But now his mouth had found her other nipple and sucked hard on it. “Stop!” she said. Her word more a moan than a protest.  
“Stop!” she repeated, fighting her own desire to make the command louder, clearer, demanding! “No, Quinn, stop!”  
To his credit, he stopped his onslaught immediately. “What’s wrong? Too hard?” he asked, with concern in his eyes?  
She shook her head. “No, we just shouldn’t! “She was finding her breath and pushed him off of her. “We need to tell the others that we’re in position. Get our instructions on how to proceed.”  
Quinn stepped back but shook his head. “All work and no play makes Debbie a dull girl!”  
But he went to find his comm and connected the line to Angel.  
“Ok, Lovebirds, you two stay where you are and keep cover. We’re moving our other agents to arrest the perp when he’s leaving for dinner.”  
Deb had moved to the window while Quinn got the instructions. She bit on her lips to suppress a groan. It was a long time till dinner, especially when you were alone in a bedroom with an ex you still desired.  
She turned as she heard the bed squeak behind her.  
Quinn had settled on the bed, his back propped up on the headboard. “Come, sit down!” he said and tapped the empty space on the mattress beside him.  
The bed was narrow and Quinn already took up most of it. Deb looked around the room, but there was no chair or anything like it to sit down. “I’ll rather be standing!”  
Quinn lifted an eyebrow. “You heard Angel. We’ll be here for a while!”  
Deb didn’t move. Quinn shrugged, then started to bounce his ass on the bed until the springs started to squeak again.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Quinn grinned. “This room is right above the reception desk. It would be suspicious if there wouldn’t be any sounds coming from our room. Remember, we’re the Lovebirds.”  
She groaned. “Remind me to murder Angel once we caught the killer!”  
Quinn just made the bed squeak harder. “It would be really good for my ego, if you could scream a little now.”  
She really was ready to scream by now. And this time, she didn’t need to pretend anything. This time she could let her frustration show. She hurled herself at the bed, at Quinn.  
The bed moaned as she let herself fall onto him, her fist hammering against his chest.  
It only took him seconds to grab her wrists and make her stop, before she could seriously hurt him.  
She was still fighting as he wrestled her over. He pinned her down and kissed her again.  
“This is the worst day I ever had at work!” Deb said as the fight had gone out of her.  
“Yeah, you’re really having a horrible day at the office! Soaking through your panties and all,” Quinn pointed out. His hand had sneaked under her shorts, his fingers now rubbing her pussy through the thin bikini briefs.  
Damn, she had hoped it wouldn’t be too obvious how wet she’d become since he had started kissing her on the beach.  
Kissing Quinn often had done this to her. Not just turning her on, but making her so wet, her underwear was dripping. And the fabric of the bikini wasn’t made so absorb fluids.  
She twisted and turned, moved out from under him and back out of the bed.  
They both looked at his hand, that he had to pull back out of her pants, his fingertips glistening with her juices. Quinn looked from his hand to her face, then just put the two fingers in his mouth and sucked the trace of her off. “Still tasting fucking good!” he groaned, his eyes now closed.  
Another wave of heat flooded her body. In the past year, nobody had expressed such a desire for her.  
Quinn had never held back how much he wanted her. Not even now, after she rejected him, broke his heart, and sent him to rock bottom.  
Her pussy clenched around the empty space, where his thick cock would fit perfectly.  
Shit, she really shouldn’t even be thinking about fucking him.  
But they were trapped in this shoebox of a room for at least another hour. And didn’t she deserve a little stress relief for having to play this fucked up role during the operation?  
She hurried to undo the button of her jeans shorts before she could change her mind. “Just so we’re clear, we’re not going to fuck. No matter how long Angel makes us wait here! But you can eat me out!” she told Quinn as she wriggled out of her pants under his watchful eye.  
He slid down fully into the pillow as she pushed her bikini pants out of the way, before she settled her crotch over his face.  
His arms slid around her tights, his fingers pulling her swollen lips open. They both groaned as his tongue slipped between them.  
Quinn took up a firm and steady rhythm lapping at her clit. Under this onslaught, it didn’t take long before Deb had her eyes closed and her arms resting on the low headboard for support.  
Spike after spike of arousal hit her low in the belly, letting her drift into her own world.  
When she got close to orgasm she started to mover her hips. Pressing her pussy harder into Quinns face. Searching for additional friction from his nose and chin.  
The sounds of the bed mixes with he moans and groans, but she didn’t care for any of that. She was too busy chasing the last spark that would set her fireworks off.  
She got it from Quinn.  
Realising that she needed just a little more to come, he slipped two fingers into her, pressing up against the small spot behind her clit, that many a man would never find. But he did it with smooth practice.  
She came with a loud cry, her hips stilled, pressed up as close to his mouth as she could.


End file.
